


For the Price of a Song

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Edging, Geraskier, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Geralt has always admired Jaskier's skillful fingers.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	For the Price of a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Another 300 word ficlet for The Merry Month of Masturbation, this one is for the prompt "Fingers".
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved like the very air I need to breathe.

_"Toss a coin to your Witcher…"_

It’s taken nearly four decades, but Geralt has finally stopped cringing when he hears that song. He knows he should be grateful for it - it made him famous, but in a less fearsome way than say the massacre at Blaviken. Most of the time, he doesn’t even hear the words and the tune rarely impinge on his consciousness.

The truth be told, the only time he pays attention to the song is when the most annoying bard on the continent is playing it, and even then, that only merits a sigh into his beer.

Tonight, Jaskier is playing for a crowd of wealthy townsfolk - the kind who’ll side-eye Geralt but fawn over the worldly bard in his elaborate clothes, offering real coin for his songs and stories.

The song comes to an end and the crowd clamors for another, but Jaskier pleads off - his throat his dry and his fingers are sore. The audience moans but accepts Jaskier’s excuse - buying him pints of sweet cider to soothe the dryness.

Geralt smiles and shifts a little against the hard bench, his cock tingling pleasantly against his leathers. His Dandelion isn’t lying when he complains of sore fingers. Last night, Geralt kept Jaskier busy for hours, making him masturbate himself for hours with just the gentlest of touches, skirting the edge of orgasm as the moon rose, reached its apex, and finally disappeared behind the trees.

Geralt showed no such restraint, rubbing himself to climax three times, spending all over Jaskier’s naked flesh before finally giving his Dandelion permission to come. 

The cider seems to have done its work. Jaskier is strumming his lute, and the gentle fingering reminds Geralt of last night’s play.

He just hopes Jaskier doesn’t wear himself out. He wants an encore.


End file.
